


The Last Laugh

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: Angst, Ass Play, Assault, Bondage, Breastplay, Choking, Drinking, F/M, Language, Loss of Virginity, Marking, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Touching, Praise Kink, Rape Fantasy, Romance, Self-Insert, Series, Shame, Spanking, Superheroes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9501905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: When Robin Ballard meets Edward Blake, both of their lives are changed forever.





	1. Damsel in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Comedian rescues Robin, but he wants something in return.

_December 31, 1971_

**Eddie**

New Year’s Eve.

What a joke.

Everybody gets drunk to forget their troubles, then they smile and make resolutions that are supposed to improve the next twelve months on this wretched chunk of rock.

Well, no amount of booze will help me forget my troubles, and I’m sure as fuck not making any resolutions. They certainly wouldn’t improve anything, and there’s no point in lying to myself.

I finally stumble home after one party too many, tired of the judgmental eyes that keep peeking my way.

They’re all hypocrites. If I wasn’t around to do their dirty work for them, they’d have to do it themselves. It’s easy to ignore when you dump it all on the guy with “misplaced rage that manifests in violent outbursts, resulting in an inability to form healthy relationships.”

The file they have on me is a joke too.

No one understands. At our cores, we’re all broken. All humans. We’re all savage, rampaging beasts who just want our urges satisfied.

I should stay in my apartment, but I need to punch someone. I don’t usually go in for patrolling the streets, but I know that dickheads will be out in droves tonight. It won’t be hard to find an excuse for violence.

So I suit up and pick a direction to see what I’ll run into, a predator in search of prey.

I find what I’m looking for when I spot three men grab a woman walking home alone and drag her into an alley.

I grab two of them from behind, cracking their heads together with a resounding boom. They slump onto the concrete as the third man whirls around, letting his quarry fall in a heap by the dumpster.

He comes at me. He’s clumsy and too fast. I chuckle as my elbow connects with his face, pulling the cigar clamped between my lips free and exhaling smoke into the crisp winter air. “Anybody else?” I ask jovially. The only response is the slight wisp of snow swirling to the ground. “Damn,” I grunt, shoving the cigar back into my mouth. “Guess not.”

I nudge the three bodies spread around me one by one with my foot. All out cold. Well, the first two, at least. The third might be dead. Not that I care.

I turn my attention to their victim. From here, I can tell that she’s still breathing. I bend down beside her, putting my hand on her cheek and turning her head towards me. She’ll have one hell of a bruise tomorrow, but it looks like I arrived before they really got their licks in.

She’s a looker, that’s for sure. A bit heavy, but there’s nothing wrong with a little extra to grab onto. Besides, I can tell from the way her pretty little striped sweater vest is pulled tight over her white knit turtleneck that she has a great rack, and I love a great rack.

I slide my hand up her smooth, pale, bare leg, curling it underneath her thigh, feeling the soft fabric of her black skirt graze my fingers as I squeeze her ass.

Mm. Feels just as good as her tits look.

I grin and take another long draw from my cigar before putting an arm around her waist and slinging her up over my shoulder. “Come on, honey,” I drawl, slapping her rear hard as I start to walk back out to the street. “Let’s go home.”

**Robin**

I sigh, turning my head restlessly from side to side. Why does it hurt so much? And why is it so cold?

I lift my hand to my face and it closes over a towel full of ice. I inhale sharply and try to sit up as I remember the alley. I make it about halfway before I groan and fall back to whatever I’m lying on. I’m stiff and achy.

A coarse, deep voice breaks through the throbbing in my temple. “You there, sweetheart? Give yourself a minute. You’ll be fine. They didn’t hit you as hard as you think.” I take another breath and try to sit up again. This time, I manage.

I hold the ice to my face and blink as I stare at the man in front of me. He’s naked except for a pair of briefs and, of all things, a black domino mask. For a minute, I wonder if I’m hallucinating, but as he raises a cigar to his lips and smirks at me, I recognize him.

The Comedian.

He must have saved me.

But that doesn’t explain why I’m here with him, wherever here is.

Or why I’m completely naked.

**Eddie**

I wait patiently while she processes. Shit, she’s a vision sitting on my bed with no clothes on, all full tits and round ass and thick thighs. She looks like a woman who can really handle a man.

And goddamn, she’s smooth all over. Her clothes were soaking wet, so I took them all off of her before laying her down, helping myself to every inch of that silky skin. It felt good under my rough fingers.

I want to do more. I don’t have many boundaries, but I do prefer my conquests conscious.

I watch her eyes widen when she realizes that she’s wearing nothing. She crosses her arm over her breasts, but they’re so fucking big that it hardly makes a difference. She lowers the ice I put on her face to the bed and then raises her hand back up to her light brown hair, which is currently falling to her chin in soft, unruly waves.

She wears the disheveled look well.

I bet she’d wear disheveled and fucked hard even better.

“You left my hat on?” she wonders, confused, kneading the purple knit cap with her fingers as she stares at me.

I put my cigar out in the ashtray on my dresser and reach up, carefully peeling the mask off of my face and setting it aside. “Thought your head might get cold,” I tease, raising my eyebrows at her. “Besides, I think it looks cute.” I step to the edge of the bed, skimming my fingers over her leg. She gasps and twitches backwards. “Afraid, doll?” I rumble, grabbing her calves just under her knees and pulling her toward me.

“Should I be?” she inquires quietly. “You rescued me.”

I lick my lips and lean forward to grasp her chin roughly. “Oh, honey,” I purr. “I did rescue you, but if you think that makes me some kind of gallant hero, you’re wrong.”

**Robin**

I meet his gaze as he holds onto my chin, studying his face. He’s a very handsome man. He has dark brown hair and a matching mustache; the light coating of scruff on his face is peppered with silver and gray. He has a scar on his cheek, but it does nothing to distract from his beauty; in fact, it just makes him more attractive. His hazel eyes should be warm and inviting, but there’s an edge to them that unnerves me. His body is impressive; he’s a tall, solid slab of muscle, and his hands are strong where he’s gripping me.

“What does that mean?” I respond, not sure what he’s getting at.

His fingers glide delicately up my legs until he’s squeezing the lower curve of my bottom. My lips part involuntarily as I stare at him, and he leans over, biting down on the tender flesh of my inner thigh hard. I gasp as he strokes his tongue languidly over the teeth marks he’s left on my skin.

“What it means, sweetheart,” he informs me slowly, “is that when I go to the trouble of saving a woman, I like to get something in return.”

“Oh,” I breathe. “I… don’t know what to say to that.”

I wonder if my answer will make him angry, but he just seems amused. “What’s the matter, doll?” he rasps, his voice sending a shiver up my spine. “Don’t think you can manage a man like me? I promise it’ll be a night you’ll never forget.”

“I believe you,” I assure him. “As to… managing…” I hesitate and he pulls my chin forward, nipping at my lower lip playfully. “I…” I will my voice to remain steady. “I wouldn’t know.”

He tilts his head curiously and I finally squeeze the words out.

“I’m a virgin.”


	2. I Know What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Comedian takes his prize.

_December 31, 1971_

**Eddie**

Well. I’ll be damned.

It’s been a long time since I’ve had a virgin. She’s a rare flower waiting to be plucked. I don’t let her see how excited I am; there’s just a little bit of fear in her eyes, and I’d like it to stay there.

Fear enhances everything. Especially sex.

I chuckle, tilting my head and sucking my teeth as I gaze at her hungrily. “How is a woman like you a virgin, honey?” I croon. I put my hand around her throat, squeezing just a little harder than is comfortable while I stroke the hollow at the base with my thumb. She shudders, but she also leans into my grasp so that my fingers dig into her skin more. “I don’t see a cross around that pretty little neck,” I observe.

“I’m not religious,” she corrects me quickly. I look at her expectantly, waiting for an explanation. Men should be falling over themselves for a shot at a woman like her. I’m sure she’s had plenty of offers.

When she still doesn’t speak, I crawl onto the bed on my knees, scooting her backward until she falls back against the pillows and looming over her. “Tell me why,” I demand, making sure my voice sounds menacing. It makes her whole body tremble. Damn, she looks delicious shaking like that.

I can’t help but notice that she hasn’t tried to push me away or get me to take my hand off of her throat. At the very least, she’s intrigued.

“I…” she starts, working to suck in air. “It’s embarrassing,” she admits, her face and body flushing an alluring shade of pink.

“Worried that I’m going to make fun of you, sweetheart?” I goad her. She thinks seriously about the question for a moment.

Finally, she takes as deep a breath as she can and murmurs, “I’m afraid it will hurt.” She looks down, biting her lip nervously.

“It might,” I answer matter-of-factly. “Have you ever tried?” She’s such a curious creature. She woke up naked in my bed and she’s clearly anxious, but she’s just calmly discussing sex with me.

She shakes her head. “I get too panicky. I… can’t even bring myself to try using my own fingers.” She looks back up at me; her sweet hazel eyes are wide. “Sometimes I wish…” She cuts herself off quickly, glancing away from me again.

I squeeze her ass and her throat simultaneously and she shivers. Her nipples have become delectable taut rosebud peaks.

I am going to have her, one way or the other. 

But I also desperately want to know her wish.

“Sometimes you wish what, doll?” I growl. “Tell me, or I’m taking you right now.”

**Robin**

For a moment, I’m too shocked to speak. Would he really…? As I stare up at him, I notice that his eyes are lidded and darker than they were before. My heart hammers in my chest as I realize that he’s completely serious.

But can I really ask for this? I shouldn’t want what I want. It’s wrong. 

Isn’t it?

“Clock’s ticking, honey,” he warns me. I take a few more seconds to focus on the way his hands feel on my body.

Hot. 

Rough. 

Greedy.

I like it.

So I make myself tell him what I’ve never told anyone before.

“Sometimes I wish a man would just… make me,” I confess. Considering his threat, it’s not a revelation that should bother him.

And it doesn’t. He starts to laugh, letting go of me so he can plant both of his hands on the bed on either side of my head and lean down between my legs. When his hips meet mine, I gasp loudly and he chuckles. “Feel that, sweetheart?” he purrs, pushing his erection against my core firmly. I whimper; I may not be experienced, but I can tell that he’s absolutely massive, and it makes my entire body tense up.

He grabs one of my wrists, drawing it up over my head. He guides the other to the same position and then clasps both of them in one of his large hands. My fingers twitch and my hips buck up into him as he leans down to brush my lips with his. “I know what you need,” he hums, the vibration of the words traveling down my throat and making heat pool in my belly.

He moves to deepen the kiss. “Wait!” I blurt out suddenly. He looks down at me, arching an eyebrow skeptically, and I shake my head. “Just for a minute,” I clarify. “Please.” Surprisingly, he obliges, though he does move his free hand to my breast to begin slowly flicking my nipple with his thumb.

I don’t waste time; I know he’s not going to wait forever. “What do I call you?” I ask timidly. I feel him smirk.

“Call me Eddie, doll,” he says, his tongue grazing my lips. “What do I call you?”

“Robin,” I breathe softly, trying to relax and calm the butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

“Okay, Robin. Was that all you needed?” He presses his hips harder against mine and I can’t help moaning. Arousal has never been a problem for me; I’m already soaking wet, and I know he can feel it.

“Just one more thing,” I pant as he rolls his hips in small, slow circles against me. “Eddie…” He moves his hand from my breast to my face, cupping my jaw and looking down into my eyes to show me that he’s listening. “Don’t stop,” I tell him firmly. “No matter what I say, just… don’t stop.”

**Eddie**

I tug her lower lip between my teeth after listening to her request, moving my hand up to yank the hat from her head and toss it aside before fisting my fingers into her hair and pulling hard. She groans and I grind down against her roughly until she yelps. I cover her mouth with mine, letting her lip go and tangling our tongues together.

She’s a brave little thing, that’s for sure. I like it. She’s got my dick so hard I could bash in heads with it, and I need to be in her as soon as possible.

But first...

I push myself up and away from her. She squirms a little as she’s freed from my weight before she stills, crossing her arms demurely over her chest. I stand, walking to my dresser and pulling out a belt before I slip my fingers into the waistband of my underwear and push it to the floor.

I don’t turn around at first, letting her have a good look at my ass. When I move my head to the side to glance at her over my shoulder, I see that she’s propped up on her elbows so she can stare at me. “Atta girl.” I wink at her, and she blushes more.

I rotate slowly until she can see me from the front. Her eyes get wide and she bites her bottom lip worriedly, squeezing her legs together automatically.

I don’t just talk a big game.

I come back over to the bed, reaching out and prying her legs apart before I kneel between them once more. I grab one of the hands resting on her chest and curl it around my aching shaft. She’s still for a moment, and then she squeezes gently, stroking up and down experimentally. It’s my turn to groan; her fingers are so small and delicate on me, and I love it. It makes me feel even bigger.

“Jesus, Eddie,” she breathes, and I grin, putting a hand on her chest and pushing her back down onto the bed. She looks doubtful. “I don’t know if you’ll…”

I put a finger on her lips to cut her off. “You let me worry about that, honey.” I gather her wrists into one of my hands again, looping the belt around them several times, securing it through two of the slats in my headboard before fastening it and cinching it tight. She looks up at me apprehensively as she tests her bonds.

I lean down, running my tongue over the shell of her ear and whispering, “Don’t worry, sweetheart. You can’t get out.” She’s shaking, and I lick my lips eagerly.

I push her thighs apart roughly, exposing all of the slick pink folds hidden by the dark patch of curls between her legs. My cock twitches violently as I gaze down at her. I don’t even have to get her ready; her core is glistening, and I can smell how aroused she is.

“Goddamn, doll. You’re ready to go,” I growl. I grab my dick in one hand and rub the swollen tip over her clit before shifting it down to nudge against her entrance. She tightens up immediately, her stress taking over, and she bites her lip hard to keep from saying anything.

“It’s only going to hurt more if you’re nervous, honey,” I purr, chuckling as she tightens further, which is what I want. I reach up, wrapping my other hand around the back of her neck and holding her head in place so she’ll be forced to watch me enter her.

“Hang on, sweetheart,” I pant. “You’re really going to feel this.”

**Robin**

I try to hold my breath as Eddie pushes into me, but a low-pitched squeal escapes my lips as I watch the head of his cock disappear between my legs. I can feel it pulsing inside me, and I tighten up more. I’m trying to relax, but I’m so anxious and he’s so intimidating that it’s impossible.

“Look at me and don’t shut your eyes,” he orders gruffly, lifting my legs until my feet are hanging over his shoulders. I make a strangled noise as the movement makes him sink deeper and yank reflexively on the belt, overwhelmed by the urge to push him away.

“Eddie, I can’t!” I cry out, but he holds me firmly in place and slides in more. I can feel myself stretching to accommodate him, but I don’t think it’s enough. I do my best to breathe evenly as he pauses for a moment and runs his hand through his hair.

“Fuck, you’re tight, doll,” he breathes out. “But yes, you can.” He adjusts my legs so they’re up higher, pulling me down onto his thick length and making my arms strain against the belt holding me to the headboard. My back arches and he licks his lips. “I’m going to play with those tits later, honey,” he informs me. “Now, let’s see if you have a door for me to break down.”

He keeps going, gripping my thighs tightly in his hands, and I wail loudly. Every muscle in my body aches, but he’s not going to stop.

And despite what I’m saying to him, I really don’t want him to.

He stops again, breathing heavily. “There it is,” he sighs, leaning back and pulling out almost all the way. “This is the part that’s going to hurt, sweetheart,” he grunts. “I’ll make it fast.”

Before I can even process what he’s telling me, he snaps his hips forward as hard as he can. There’s a brief flash of pain as he breaks through my hymen, and my legs clamp down on him, my toes curling and digging into his back. “Eddie!” I scream his name at the top of my lungs, my eyes practically rolling into the back of my head. He starts to move his hips at a furious pace, and with each thrust, I watch him sink all the way into me. I’m amazed that he fits, and as I watch, I realize that while I do feel overwhelmingly full of him, it doesn’t hurt.

He smirks at me as he reads my reaction. “That’s it, doll. Now just lay back and enjoy it.” 

I let my head fall onto the pillows and do as he asks.

**Eddie**

Fuck, she feels good. She looks good too. Her back arches and her breasts bounce every time I thrust into her, and all of her muscles clamp down around me more firmly than anything I’ve ever felt. She’s going to be sore as shit in the morning, especially because I’m going to put her through her fucking paces.

I reach down, cupping her ample buttocks roughly, pulling her onto my dick hard each time I slam into her. She’s got such pale, perfect skin; I wouldn’t be surprised if her bruises start showing before the night is over, and that thought thrills me. I slip my hands down to her thighs, squeezing there too. I want my handprints all over her body.

I have good self-control, but her sweet little pussy is so goddamn tight that I’m already on the verge of exploding. The noises coming out of her mouth aren’t making it any easier; she’s moaning and squealing each time I move in and out of her, and her breath keeps catching in her throat. That coupled with the slick sound of her cunt swallowing my cock each time I thrust as deep as I can is quickly making me come undone.

I roll her hips faster, pounding into her harder, watching her breasts quiver. I’d squeeze her throat until she couldn’t breathe and sink my face into those beautiful bouncing tits, but I want to see and hear her when she comes, so I’ll save that for later. She’s moving eagerly against me now and I chuckle. She’s fucking hooked.

“Eddie... Eddie, I… oh… ah… Eddie, I think I’m…” I smirk, placing a hand on her belly and holding her down. I stay inside her now, rocking roughly, growling as she gets so tight that I couldn’t pull out of her even if I wanted to.

“That’s it, Robin,” I snarl sternly. “Come for me.” As she starts to tremor violently, I lift my hand away from her stomach and slap her exposed clit as hard as I can.

She shrieks, her back lifting off of the bed as she comes hard around me. Fucking fuck, I’ve never been squeezed so tight in my life. “Fuck, Robin!” I grind out as I feel myself release inside her, filling her up. I slap her clit again and her spasms start over; she yanks hard on the belt, her arms straining against it as she wails my name. She can’t break free; I slide my hands up her sides and arms, sinking down on top of her and carefully undoing her wrists to give them a rest, undulating my hips to ride her through her intense orgasm.

She’s still shuddering around me, drawing every last drop of pleasure from my softening cock. I feel empty and used up, which doesn’t happen to me often. 

“Hot damn, sweetheart,” I pant, resting my head on her shoulder as we both finally finish. “You sure do know how to milk a man dry.”

**Robin**

As soon as Eddie frees my hands, I wrap them around his shoulders and bury my face in his neck. I feel like I’ll never catch my breath; my body is shaking uncontrollably. We’re covered in sweat, and Eddie’s breathing is erratic too. He’s resting almost all of his weight on me, and I can feel his taut muscles clench each time he inhales.

I kiss his neck and jaw gently and run a hand through his hair, enjoying it when he rumbles deep in his chest in response. I’m tender, but in a good way, like after a really good exercise session. Eddie nudges my cheek with his nose and smiles as he rests his lips against mine. “Gimme some sugar, baby,” he murmurs. I can’t help giggling as we kiss softly, and he chuckles.

This time, I concentrate on what he tastes like as he kisses me. I was too worried to think about it before, but I want to remember. I slide my fingers into his hair, holding his head in place while we kiss. I’m fully aware that he’s letting me; he could easily break free if he wanted to.

He tastes like whiskey, cigars, and sweat. The taste mixes with the smell of some sort of aftershave or cologne he’s wearing, intoxicating me. I lean up to kiss him more deeply and he slides an arm around my shoulders, holding me against him tightly. When he finally pulls away, I blush.

“Was I… all right?” I ask uncertainly. I just did what my body told me to, and I hope it was good for him.

Eddie laughs. “The man usually asks that question, honey.” He kisses my nose and then my forehead. “You were perfect,” he assures me. Then he raises an eyebrow. “Did it hurt?” he teases.

“Only when you broke my hymen, and not for long,” I admit shyly. “I mean, I still hurt, but in a good way, if that makes sense.” He nods, pressing his forehead against mine. “I didn’t know anything could feel like that, Eddie. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me just yet. I’m sure I’ve ruined you for any other man. No one’s ever going to make you feel like I can.” He’s not joking, and I think he’s probably right.

I run my hands over his back, kneading the muscles there. “Um, what happens now?” I venture carefully. No etiquette book covers what you do after being rescued and thoroughly fucked by a strapping superhero.

Eddie laughs; this time, it’s a full, booming sound. He finally withdraws from me carefully, and then he’s wrapping the belt around my wrists once more. I gasp, my body throbbing at the possibility of further time with him.

“Now, Robin,” he enlightens me, winking, “we do it all over again.”

**Eddie**

As I wrap the belt around Robin’s wrists again, she looks up at me excitedly; I chuckle. “Can’t get enough now, can ya?” I tease.

She bites her lip. “Please, Eddie,” she whispers eagerly. I’m certainly not going to deny her.

I lean forward, kissing her as softly as I know how, which isn’t very soft. She whimpers and uses her legs to pull me against her. I could resist if I wanted to, but I don’t. Her big, round breasts brush against my chest, reminding me that I have yet to pay proper attention to them. I’m only going to have one night with her, so I damn well better take advantage while I can.

I deepen the kiss, nipping and sucking at her full lips, plumbing the depths of her mouth with my tongue. She tastes fresh and clean, like mint and roses, and I moan.

There’s something about women. They’re all soft curves and rounded angles, blushing faces and perfumed hair. They melt in your hands and against your lips and open up to you like flowers, begging to have their succulent little cores ravaged.

And then you find one that’s iron underneath all of that sweetness, and she’s pure perfection.

I’ve never met a woman who was hard enough to handle me before, but I think I have one in my arms right now.

Robin’s hips buck against me and I sit up on my knees, gripping her thighs hard and holding her still. I can already see bruises blooming on her skin where I was rough with her before, and I sink my fingers deeper into her tender flesh. I’m never going to see her again; I can at least leave marks all over her body.

She looks up at me curiously, squirming in my hands. I lick my lips as I study her pink nipples, which are currently standing at attention for me.

“I promised I was going to play with those delicious tits, sweetheart,” I growl. I slide my hands up her body as slowly as I can, letting her really feel the roughness of my fingers. When I reach her chest, I cup her luscious mounds in my palms, gritting my teeth as I realize that they barely fit. As I circle her upturned peaks with my thumbs, she whimpers and tugs on the belt, her fingers threading together as she arches her back to lean into my touch.

I circle my thumbs faster and harder. She twists. Her reactions are beautiful; she’s so sensitive. I shift so that I’m straddling her leg, making sure her pulsing center is nestled against me. The sounds she’s making are almost too alluring for what I want to do next, but I think she’ll like it.

I pinch her nipples delicately, rolling them between my fingers. Each time, I squeeze harder, pleased when she starts to rub herself against my thigh, covering it with her slick. God, she gets wet fast.

Would that happen to her with other men, I wonder? Or just with me?

I shake that thought free quickly. There’s only one woman I ever really considered being with, and she didn’t want me.

I can hardly blame her. I’m not a very good man. I take what I want when I want it, and I rarely feel guilty about it. These kinds of feelings only overtake me every once in a while, and something about the way Robin is looking at me reminds me of how alone I am.

But I quash them and remind myself to just get what I need and be done with it. After tonight, she’ll forget me, and I’ll move on.

She’s mewling now, her body flushed with desire. I’m entranced by the way she struggles against her bonds even though she knows she can’t get free. The lines of her body all flow sinuously to her wrists as they tug against my belt. I slide one hand up over her heart and to her neck, leaning down and kissing her rapidly fluttering pulse point before curving my fingers around the column of her throat.

She’s sturdier than other women I’ve been with, but I still need to be careful with her. I’m unusually strong; some say I might be the strongest man in the world. I don’t know if they’re right, and I don’t really care. The strength I do have works for me. But I could easily kill her without even meaning to doing something like this.

I can tell by the look in her eyes that she knows. Part of her is afraid, but part of her likes it. It’s why she asked me to not let her say no, after all. But there’s something else there, behind the fear. I’m good at reading people, but I convince myself that I can’t have read this right.

She can’t actually trust me, can she? She’s a looker, but she’s not stupid.

The question slips past my lips before I can contain it.

“Do you trust me, sweetheart?” I wince slightly. My voice is low, with just an edge of menace to it, but it’s also too soft, too vulnerable. I want her to trust me, and that’s a dangerous craving.

Her answer is immediate. “Yes.” Her voice quivers when she says it, but she means it. Warmth washes through the pit of my stomach and I sigh.

“Okay, honey,” I instruct her, determined not to let her see how thrown off I am. “Just follow my lead. Don’t fight me. All right?”

She nods.

I bend, sliding my hand underneath her back to push her breasts up into my face, catching a nipple in my mouth and starting to suck on it. Her legs rise as my thigh spreads her apart further until her soaked entrance and engorged clit are completely exposed and flush with my skin. She trembles, and I take in her last sound hungrily before I tighten my fingers on her throat.

I feel the moment when she can’t breathe anymore. Her body jerks, rubbing her clit sharply against me, and I bite down on her nipple. She pulls as hard as she can against the belt and I actually hear the headboard creak. I chuckle as I feel the cry that’s trying to escape her, squeezing just a little tighter.

Violence is something I am intimately familiar with. I’ve killed people in every way you can possibly imagine. I know what the human body can do. I know what it can take. I know what many people are too afraid to admit.

Violence can make you feel… so good.

**Robin**

When Eddie cuts off my air, my natural instinct is to resist. He was smart to position me like this, I realize. It restricts my movement. I squeeze my eyes shut for a moment and try to relax, but my hands yank against the belt, testing the strength of his bed. Sound is bubbling up in my chest, attempting to escape as he teases my breasts, biting, licking, and sucking on my nipples viciously. Even the slightest movement causes me to grind against his thigh; I’m already sensitive from when we fucked before, and now? I can barely stand it when he touches me, but I yearn for it too.

His free hand slips back around to my front. I make sure to keep my back arched; he hums in approval. “Good girl,” he murmurs. A pulse of pleasure moves through my body; I like knowing that he’s happy with me. Now he’s stimulating both of my nipples at once and moving his thigh vigorously in between my legs. I can tell I’m not going to last long, but that seems to be his intention.

I start to feel lightheaded at the same time that I start to tighten. It feels more desperate because he’s not inside me; now that I’ve been filled once, I want to be again.

As if he can sense what I want, Eddie moves his thigh as his mouth lets go of my nipple with a wet popping sound and drags his hand down over my belly so he can roughly shove three fingers inside of me. I immediately tense around them, my body begging me for air. I’m starting to see spots.

Is he going to let me pass out?

I squirm against his fingers, forcing my eyes to stay open so I can hold his gaze. He’s smirking at me, and I realize that he knows exactly what he’s doing. I suppose I should have guessed; I’ve read plenty about him in the news, and I’m sure there’s even more that’s never made the papers. I press my lips together, shaking as he presses his thumb between my legs in just the right spot to make me careen over the edge. 

It’s not quite as intense as the first time.

And then he lets go of my throat.

I breathe in automatically. It’s a long, deep breath, and I’m amazingly aware of my lungs actually inflating. Once I’ve taken in enough air, I gasp in shock as I realize that every sensation is heightened. His slightly rough hands are like sandpaper against my skin, and his fingers feel enormous inside me. I make a strangled sound in the back of my throat, taking another deep breath, closing my eyes as my head spins and pinpoints of light explode behind my eyelids.

I hear Eddie’s booming laugh as my legs clamp shut, tangling around his hand; I push my hips forward so his fingers slide all the way inside me. He levers them open so that I grip them tighter each time I spasm. I try to twist away from the pad of his thumb, but he keeps working it over my clit until I can’t help screaming. “Eddie! Eddie, please, oh, fuck, fuck, fuck!”

He wraps his hand around my ankles, pulling them up over his shoulder, swirling his fingers inside me as I finally finish coming. I collapse against his bed in a heap, my arms aching from the strain of the belt. Eddie turns his head to the side, kissing my leg and withdrawing his fingers.

“Look at me, doll,” he purrs. Somehow, I manage to open my eyes, biting down on my lip hard when I see that he’s put the fingers that were in me into his mouth. “Mmmmm,” he moans, letting me watch his tongue lap over them seductively. When he’s finished cleaning them off, he leans forward and slips them into my mouth. I suck on them eagerly, tasting myself on his skin.

“Such a sweet, obliging little thing,” Eddie coos, pulling his hand away and running it lightly between my legs. I shudder and he smiles wickedly. “Are you tender, Robin?” he asks curiously.

I shiver as he strokes me again, nodding. “Yes,” I whisper, my voice unsteady. I can’t seem to summon any other words to tell him how I feel.

“Good,” he answers darkly. I bite my lip again as he leans over to undo the belt once more. This time he unwraps it completely and drops it on the floor. My legs stretch as he leans forward and I shift slightly, looking up at his smug, satisfied face.

I shiver as he cants his hips forward and I feel his long, thick erection against my bottom. “Do you want more?” he inquires. I feel him pulsing against me; I do want more, despite how used I already feel, but I also want to play with him a little. He seems to like it.

“Does it matter if I do or not?” I respond coyly. I know I’m blushing as I say it, which probably gives the game away a little, but I’m gratified when his shoulders start shaking with laughter.

“It really doesn’t, sweetheart,” he confirms, raising his eyebrows. “But you’re not exactly unwilling, are you?”

“Not anymore,” I murmur, smiling at him and wiggling enticingly.

He rolls his hips, rubbing himself against me slowly. “Sly minx,” he quips. “Looks like I’ve created a monster.”

“You just might have,” I reply demurely. “What are you going to do about it?” I challenge.

Eddie chuckles, standing up straight and letting my legs fall away from his shoulder. Without warning, he grabs my hips and flips me over, yanking me to the edge of the bed and pushing the small of my back down roughly to spread me wide. “Oh!” I gasp, turning my head and peeking at Eddie. “What are you…?”

I’m interrupted by him raising his hand and smacking me hard. His palm catches the center of my ass and actually lifts me up so my knees bounce up and down on the bed. I yelp, grabbing the comforter in my fists and hanging on tight, resting my head on my forearms. I bite back a moan as he spanks me again.

Oh, I like that. I like that a lot.

Eddie places his hand in the middle of my back, dragging his fingers down my spine reverently. His other hand runs over my thigh at the same slow pace, and I shudder in anticipation. “Eddie,” I breathe, feeling wetness drip down my legs as he touches me. He slips his open palm between them and traces my folds delicately.

“Don’t hold back, honey,” he urges. I nod, tensing as he positions himself behind me. I’m still slightly nervous. Will it hurt the second time?

Either way, I’m ready to find out.

“I won’t,” I assure him. 

When his hand hits my bottom for a third time, I groan loudly, leaving no question about how it makes me feel.

**Eddie**

My tongue rolls against my lip hungrily as she groans. Goddamn, she has a great ass. Plump and perfectly proportioned. It was just made to be spanked.

And I intend to do just that. While I fuck her brains out, of course.

I spank it again, watching her quiver. “Fuck, that’s nice.” I grit my teeth, squeezing her hard to hold her still, tracing her entrance with the throbbing head of my cock. She pushes back against me and I spank her twice in quick succession. As she calls out my name, I snap my hips forward, driving all the way inside her with one thrust.

She’s still gloriously tight, but she’s also soaking wet. I slide in easily, grunting and spanking her just as my hips hit her bottom, lifting her so she bounces on her knees again. She makes a sound I don’t quite know how to describe, but at the same time, she starts to rock back against me, so I know it’s a sound of pleasure.

“Hang on, sweetheart,” I grunt. I squeeze her buttocks in my hands, massaging them as I start to thrust in and out of her. Every time I push all the way back in, I spank her hard. Her ass is turning red, and it’s hot under my palms. Despite the fact that I like the idea that I’m hurting her, I’m watching her carefully to make sure I’m not hurting her too much. There’s a point where it’s not pleasurable anymore.

But she never shows any sign that she doesn’t want me to keep going. A lovely little “Oh, Eddie!” escapes her lips with every smack, and she groans and shudders each time I bottom out inside her.

Fuck, I could get used to this.

She’s got me right on the edge. She can’t possibly realize how good her body feels, and if any other man had had her, he would have never let her go. Generally, I’m not concerned about anyone’s pleasure but my own, but damn, I want to feel her come around me again. It was so good the first time.

I spank her, getting ready to slide my hand around her hip and over her belly to play with her clit. I hesitate for just a moment to slap her one more time; the sounds she makes when I do it are so delicious that I can’t resist.

I’m shocked when she screams my name loudly and pushes back hard; her slick, tight cunt sucks my dick in as she starts to spasm around me; I hadn’t realized she was so close. “Fucking fuck!” I pant, grabbing her sides roughly and driving into her with a few short thrusts before I can’t take it anymore and I spill inside her with a guttural moan.

Once again, she milks me dry, drawing every last drop of pleasure from my body. I actually fall forward over her back, bracing my hands on the bed on either side of her head. I brush her hair to the side with my nose, peppering her neck with hot, wet kisses as she shudders beneath me. “Goddamn, doll,” I murmur. “You’re something else.” Turned on enough to come just from having me inside her and being spanked? Yes, please.

I pull out of her and roll onto my back, running my hand through my hair before flinging my arm over my face. She scoots over and rests her head on my shoulder a little tentatively. “Is this okay?” she asks shyly, playing with the hair on my chest.

I’m not usually the snuggling type, but I put my arm around her, using my other hand to tuck her hair over her ear. “It’s okay,” I tell her; oddly enough, I’m not lying. We just stare at each other for a moment, and suddenly, I wonder what she’s thinking. I’ve had plenty of women before, but there’s something about her that’s different.

I think it’s that she isn’t really afraid of me. I’ve been around plenty of people who were afraid of me; I can tell. I think she feels like she should be afraid of me; she certainly seems smart enough to think that, at least. I think she also probably feels a little ashamed that she isn’t.

I get shame. I get shame really well. Though I would never admit that to anyone.

I cough uncomfortably; I’m getting too far inside my head for my taste. She recognizes my discomfort, which makes me a little wary. But she just smiles and sits up, straddling my hips. She leans over, resting her arms on my chest and her chin on top of her arms. I can’t help smiling back up at her. She wiggles her hips and I groan. You’d think I’d be all out of steam at this point, but her softness is inspiring.

“Still haven’t had enough?” I tease; she giggles.

“Well,” she answers, drawing slow circles on my chest with her fingers. “I was wondering…” She pauses for a moment and I look up at her curiously. What does she want?

I purposely grip her tender ass, making her jump and gasp against my chest. “What are you wondering, Robin?” I murmur, leaning up to give her a quick kiss. She puts her hands in my hair, holding us together longer and nipping at my lower lip.

She speaks with her eyes closed at first; she’s clearly nervous. “You spanked me,” she says, and I chuckle.

“I know I did,” I grin. “Open your eyes and tell me, honey.”

Her eyes flicker open. There are flecks of green and gold in them that I didn’t notice before, and her lashes are long.

They’re pretty.

Before I can get too lost in my thoughts again, she finally responds.

“It only seems fair that now I get to spank you,” she ventures bashfully.

I blink.

What?

**Robin**

I almost laugh. I’ve actually managed to surprise him. I wasn’t sure it was possible. For some reason, it makes me more confident. “What’s wrong?” I tease, kissing my way from his mouth to his ear, pushing my breasts tantalizingly against his chest. “Afraid that you’ll get hurt by a girl?”

Eddie growls and grips my ass again, making me moan. My skin is hot and tingling; his touch is rough, but welcome. “You couldn’t hurt me if you tried,” he counters. I shrug and let my face hover over his, brushing our noses together.

“I’m sure you’re right. But it could still be fun.” I wriggle my hips against his. It doesn’t seem possible for him to be hard again so soon, but he is. I’ve read about the strength, speed, and resilience of masked heroes; I wonder if it has something to do with that.

I don’t ask. I don’t really care. I just want him. I doubt we’ll have more than one night together; he doesn’t seem like the type of man to make commitments. I need to make the most of it.

“Turn over for me,” I purr. “I’ll even let you keep your hands free.”

“Let me,” he snorts, but the sound dies on his lips as I start to kiss and lick my way down his torso, pushing my nose into his chest hair. His pecs twitch as my lips and fingers graze over his nipples, so I stop, glancing up at him teasingly before flicking my tongue across one. When he gasps, I take it completely into my mouth, sucking and nibbling, pleased when he pants and tangles his hands in my hair. I drag my lips to his other nipple, making sure to give it the same treatment. “Shit,” he breathes, arching his back as I continue down his belly.

I’m still not over how solid he is. I trace my tongue over the defined lines of his abs, dipping it into his navel. His cock is getting harder, and it nestles between my breasts as I shift downward. I leave him wanting and carefully push myself up onto my knees. His gaze is dark and hungry, and his thick shaft twitches against his stomach demandingly as I smile at him coquettishly.

“Turn over, Eddie.”

**Eddie**

For a moment, I just stare at her. I don’t let women tell me what to do, and I’m tempted to take control. But part of me is intensely curious, and it’s just one night.

So I do as she asks, carefully turning over. I feel exposed, which makes me uncomfortable, but I stretch out my arms and lower my head, lifting my knees just a little so that my hips aren’t against the bed. I shiver as she runs one finger delicately down my spine, stopping at the small of my back.

“Your body is exquisite, Eddie,” she whispers, positioning herself behind me and letting her lips follow the same trail as her finger. This time, as she reaches the small of my back, she raises her hand and smacks my ass as hard as she can.

I flinch unexpectedly. It doesn’t hurt, but I’m not used to being hit when I’m not hitting back. My hands curl into fists and I bite my lip, tensing as she smacks me again. I groan as she squeezes my ass in both of her hands, jumping and rocking back and forth a bit as I feel her lips move over one of my cheeks.

I manage to chuckle. “You’re kissing my ass,” I grind out through clenched teeth. She laughs lightly against my skin, swirling her tongue over the spot she just kissed.

“Do you like it?” she murmurs, continuing to kiss and lick.

“I think I do,” I finally answer, exhaling sharply when she bites down hard. Apparently she wants to mark me too. After she soothes the bite with her warm tongue, she switches to the other cheek, kissing and licking all over it until she bites down again. This time, as she soothes the bite, she runs a finger down the cleft of my ass before turning her hand over so that her palm is gently cupping my balls. “Shit, Robin!”

She spanks me three times in a row, squeezing my testicles each time her hand connects with my ass. She leans forward, and I feel her fingers gently spreading me open. Before I can ask what she’s doing, she strokes her hand up and down my aching length, spreading the fluid leaking from the head all over my dick, and her tongue is twirling over my asshole.

**Robin**

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Eddie mutters. I consider stopping, wondering if I’ve gone too far, but then he pushes against my face and I know that he’s all right. I keep caressing him slowly, squeezing his balls each time my hand moves down. Touching his intimate parts like this is intoxicating.

I work him into a steady rhythm, fondling his cock and tonguing his ass, taking the hand that I used to spread him and slapping him hard. His hips are rocking into my palm now each time I move, and I can tell that he’s close. I lift my head just enough to moan, “Come for me, Eddie.”

He grunts and spasms in my hand, but he doesn’t finish. “Not yet, doll,” he growls. I sit up just in time for him to flip over; he lifts me by my thighs, spreading my legs and then driving up into me in one rough thrust.

“Eddie!” I shriek as my body meets his, so full of him I can barely handle it. I start to roll my hips back and forth, holding my breasts so it doesn’t hurt when they bounce. Eddie sinks his fingers into my buttocks; I’m going to have deep bruises all over my body tomorrow, but I don’t even care. He smacks me more forcefully than he did before and I cry out in actual pain. Fuck, he hits hard.

The next time he spanks me, it’s not quite as rough. He slips his other hand between my legs and starts to rub my clit; that sensation drives me right over the edge and I fall forward onto him, squeezing his shoulders tightly as he explodes inside me one more time. He pushes upward until both of us are finished coming, then falls to the bed in an exhausted heap with a loud, satisfied groan.

I bury my face in his neck, breathing hard, holding onto him with shaking hands. Suddenly, I feel the overwhelming need to sleep. This night has used up all of my energy.

Eddie seems to sense how I’m feeling. “Wait here,” he requests, pressing a gentle kiss to my temple and slipping out of the bed. I manage to sit up and watch him walk away.

Once he’s gone, I begin to carefully study my body.

His belt left marks on my wrists. His handprints are already starting to surface as bruises on my arms, hips, and thighs. There are angry purple marks on my breasts left behind by his mouth. And that’s just what I can see.

I glance at the full-length mirror by the closet and carefully crawl off of the bed. I wobble a bit as I stand, but manage to steady myself so I can walk to the mirror. I turn my back to the glass and look over my shoulder.

My thighs and ass are completely bruised. There is a deep red mark in the shape of Eddie’s palm on my buttock where he hit me harder than he intended to. My hand glides up to my throat as I catch a glimpse of it in the mirror; I turn and realize that it’s also bruised from when he choked me.

I look like someone beat me within an inch of my life, and shame floods my body as I realize that I enjoyed every second of it. I close my eyes, my brow furrowing as I try to sort through my emotions.

I feel it when Eddie comes up behind me and my eyes flicker open. He strokes his fingers gently over the palm print on my rear and bites his lip. “I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.” He frowns. He pulls my back against his chest and then carefully runs a warm washcloth between my legs, cleaning me off.

My lower lip quivers and Eddie bends to brush his mouth over my neck. “It’s all right to like it,” he assures me. “I know it feels wrong, but it’s not.” I turn in his arms as I start to cry, and he throws the washcloth to the floor and holds me.

**Eddie**

I hold her as gently as I can. I’ve never wanted to be tender more, but I just don’t know how.

I don’t understand why I care so much. I’m not going to see her again after tonight, anyway.

But maybe, just for now, we can find some comfort in each other.

I lift her into my arms and carry her back to the bed, slipping her carefully between the sheets. I crawl in beside her, pressing her head to my chest over my heart and putting my arms around her. She curves one arm around my neck and lets the other rest on my stomach.

I stroke her hair, trying to think of something to say. Should I apologize more? I’m not generally a man who apologizes much.

I don’t think that’s what she wants anyway.

She solves my problem by asking a question. “Why isn’t it wrong?” She’s stopped crying, but her voice is still choked up.

“Because you wanted it,” I reply easily. “Because you enjoyed it. Because you didn’t hurt anyone.” I shrug. I wish I could be more profound or eloquent, but that’s all I’ve got. I sigh. “Robin, sometimes you… just have to find a way to put your bad feelings somewhere. It doesn’t have to make sense to anybody else.”

“Is that why you do what you do?” she asks. It’s a strikingly perceptive question, and I’m dangerously close to being entirely too confessional.

I could deflect. I’m smart enough to. I could kick her out, but I don’t want to. I could take her home, but I don’t want to do that yet either.

So I surprise myself and answer truthfully.

“I’m angry most of the time,” I admit quietly. “I need someplace for it to go. It’s not the only reason, but I’m not some idealistic hero. I didn’t save you because I cared about you, for instance. I didn’t even know who you were. I just saw the opportunity to punch a few people in the face and maybe get some action.”

I feel her smile against my skin. “I suppose the result is the same, isn’t it? I don’t think I ever said thank you, by the way. So thank you.”

I chuckle. “You didn’t say it in words, honey, but you said it plain enough.” I’m silent for a moment and she yawns. “You’re welcome,” I add softly, squeezing her shoulders gently with one arm. “Get some sleep, sweetheart. I’ll be here.”

“Okay,” she mumbles, relaxing against me. She’s practically asleep already.

I pull the blankets up over her, making sure that she’s warm.

She really is exquisite. Sweet, smart, beautiful, adventurous.

I’m tempted to ask her to stay.

I know that I won’t. She deserves so much more than me. I’m broken on the inside. I don’t know how to love. I don’t know how to be good. I might satisfy her for a little while, but eventually she’d realize that I would just make her life miserable.

No matter how much I want it, I can’t ask.

I can’t condemn her to that kind of unhappiness.


End file.
